voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium
Elysium is the current name of D_2the_avid's city. Most of the city was built by D_2the_avid and features a large 4 block thick wall, lighthouse, port, drug factory, tower, pub, meeting building, palace, and elf village. Elysium is the first nuclear armed Season 4 city. =Early Days of Elysium= Early Construction Elysium was originally constructed as a simple hole in a mountain outfitted to be FnD's base by D_2the_avid. All it featured was two rooms, one for David and one for Finbarhawkes, along with a dock and a large assortment of chests and project benches. Later more defences were created like a small wall across the entrance and a nether portal along one of the mountain's cliffs. The City is Built After FMB easily infiltrate their base (although FnD don't know it was FMB) David realised they needed some REAL defences, and started construction of a massive 4 block thick stone wall encircling a large area around the mountain. Along with this he built a tower extending from his former room. He later continued to enlarge the docks, build a lighthouse at the end of the wall and construct a meeting building on top of the mountain, where David starts each episode now. The Royal Trading Empire (of awesomeness) Once the basic city outline had been constructed David continued to transform it into David's Royal Trading Empire. Building storage rooms and further increasing the docks, also building two trading ships, one of which he sent Jermaine on an expedition with. To defend the dock side, where there were no walls, buoys with laser turrets were places and chained down. Laser turrets were also placed in front of the city's gate and nether portal. Much later Jermaine returned with a crew of pirates he found at sea. David built a pub for the pirates and they began to work for his empire. =Elysium's Defence= City Defenses As stated above, Elysium is defended mainly by a large 4 block thick wall. Eventually, David hopes to arm the wall with soldiers, but currently it is vacant. At the city's land-side entry, the main gate, there are four laser turrets guarding. There are also two laser turrets in front of the nether portal on the cliff too. To defend by the sea, as a protection of the canal there, buoys chained together float, with laser turrets one each one, which shoot at unauthorized ships, (which FnD realized they needed after FMB's Air Assault) there are also two armed rail guns which are positioned to fire at airships coming from both land and sea. After Finbar left Elysium, David constructed more defences against Finbar's possible return and attack. To more protect from the air, he built laser turrets on air balloons tied to the ground. These floating air balloons now surround the city and can fire at incoming airships. Recently David has constructed a force field which surrounds most of the city, although David plans to either enlarge the force field or add more to protect tge entirety of the city. Protecting the City To this point Elysium has only been attacked once. While FnD were setting up their quarry FMB attacked in their airship, equipped with TNT cannons. During the battle that followed, the attacking airship was only able to damage the outside of the lighthouse because of David shooting and killing _Ricochet who had all of the ammunition. The attack was considered a victory by both sides as FMB were able to show FnD not to mess with them while FnD celebrated defending the city Finbarhawkes Attack After a trial of rape of LSDelia and the torture of Rory Blackhammer Jr. conducted by Elysium's King D 2the avid, Finbarhawkes was convicted of the crimes and in disbelief took a invisibility potion, made previously during a mission to kidnap Rory Blackhammer Jr., to become invisible and sneak past D_2the_avid and by setting off Incendiary Explosives, he was able to burn much of Elysium's port and kill an unknown number of pirates. D_2the_avid attempted to pursue Finbarhawkes, but since he was still invisible, Finbarhawkes managed to sneak by with around 30 diamonds and other essential ores and took off to construct his own "evil empire" known later as Rapture =Recent Events= The Elves join Elysium After the defeat of Galadron and the discovery of mind control by a Porkcrux, Elves of Twilight couldn't rebuild with the little manpower they had. David offered them back to his city for protection and rebuild. The Elf leader agreed to this and David brought them to Elysium where they currently reside. The elves have since built a small residence inside the city, known as the Elven Gardens. They have also helped construct the large farming district outside the walls and operate it themselves. The Canal of Elysium After the main city of Elysium was finished, David began to work on a canal which would connect the sea where Elysium is located to an even larger ocean which was accessed only by a small river. The canal was build to be large enough to fit David's flagship, the Scorpion, through. Eventually watch towers were built along the sides of canal. These watch towers used a system of lights to alert guards at Elysium about happenings in the canal. If the tower's light was on, then there was a ship in the canal and no other ships could come through. If there was one flash of light then a known ship was approaching, two flashes meant that an unknown vessel was entering (and being searched). Three flashes of light signified that enemies were coming towards the canal and the city guard must prepare for battle. Unknown ships are searched at the checkpoint in the canal's entrance until determined if safe or not. David plans to quarry out the entire land mass between the two bodies of water forcing all trade to come through his canal and monopolize trade between the sea and the ocean. Finbar's 2nd Attack Finbarhawkes and ockpii flew to Elysium for the sole purpose of harrassing David and testing their new warship The Flying Dutchman thus beginning the Rapture-Elysium War. With many tests conducted on The Flying Dutchman, Finbar and Ockpii decided to fly to Elysium and test the effects on real world targets. Fourtantly, they did not have powerful enough weapons to destroy anything, but had the capability to damage which caused a extreme annoyance to David and the populace to Elysium as a whole. This was not a major attack but it did show Finbar his weaknesses in assaulting Elysium to where he could correct himself and try again possibly successful. As this attack progressed, their was little anyone did to stop their attack causing arguments among the people of Elysium at David's Royal Palace. Two Guard Towers, Port Security Building, and the flower power were all slightly damaged due to his attack but David's Royal Trading Empire's vessel The Leighton Baines was destroyed completly. This ushered an immediate dispatch from David's Cloud of Devastation to find Finbar, Ockpii, and Rapture as a whole. The war between Elysium and Rapture is minor for now but it could escalate into open warfare and on a extreme scale. Category:Location Category:Bases and outposts Category:Voltz Wars Wiki